Kasumi and Tonno
by MiaSanada
Summary: Kasumi falls in love with a new character. Her point of view


Kasumi's Birthday  
By MiaSanada  
  
My name is Kasumi Tendo. Everyone in the town knows me as the good natured, well-behaved, benign, and good housekeeper sister of the Tendo clan. Because of that fact people sometimes forget that I have feelings. Akane and Ranma are too busy fighting to even realize I'm alive outside of suppertime. My other sister is a moneygrubber who gives me attention only when there's no cute boys around. I don't mind, really. I like taking care of my family. But some days the fighting between Ranma and Akane and their many suitors turning into various things just gets too me is all. Especially on a day like today. My birthday is today. When I was a little girl I would wake up to find a basket of little presents my mother had wrapped placed on the foot of my bed. Since he death I've gotten used to the inexpensive gifts my family showered me with at breakfast before singing and moving on with the rest of their day. This year is different, this year here I am washing the breakfast dishes and still no one has said anything or presented me with anything. And I know there's no surprise party. My family is bad with secrets.  
"Kasumi breakfast was very good," Mr. Satome comments after a light burp. I smile and nod as I always do. Some people think it's because I'm little Mary sunshine but it's really just because what else do you do to the same compliment you get day after day. No one ever says, you look pretty today Kasumi or is that a new ribbon in your hair. No, they always say good food Kasumi thank you and Ranma he'll add a shot at Akane's cooking at the end. Seeing how mad she gets on any given day is the only thing that adds spice to it.   
"Kasumi we're out of soy sauce will you be a dear and go get some," my father shouts. I smile and nod again ever the obedient daughter. Discarding my apron I don't even bother to say goodbye to anyone I just head to market. The walk to the market, which I usually consider refreshing and a chance to get out of the house, seems dark and gloomy today.   
"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me where I can find the Tendo Dojo," asks a voice. I look up and there stand the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. He has long blonde hair pulled back and crystal blue eyes that shine he speaks. He's wearing a dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans I guess he's older than Ranma, most likely about my age. Nabiki would flip that for sure.  
I smile at him. Most likely another suitor for Akane that Ranma will have to beat up.   
"Actually I can take you there. But why would you want to go there," I say letting curiosity get the better of me. He smiles sweetly.  
"Ranma Santome is staying there. We're old friends," he says. Oh, great, old friends of Ranma have a tendency to try to kill him. "I know what your thinking," he continues pulling me out of my thoughts. "But I'm not here to challenge but to train. Ranma and I were best friends in high school. He's good and being good gets you a lot of enemies." I blush with delight at how well he can read my mind. The last person who could do that had been my mother.   
"Well as I said, I can take you there," I say.   
"Is it out of your way," he says concerned.  
"Iie," I reply, "My name is Kasumi Tendo. My sister Akane is Ranma's fiancee."  
"That's really lucky than. But aren't you going somewhere. No one leaves their house without a reason," he says wisely.   
"Oh I was just going to the market to get some soy sauce," I say quickly. He nods.  
"Then if you don't mind I'll walk with you there first I'd feel better. If you don't mind," he says. I had never met such a polite young man.  
"Sure, I'd like that. What's your name?" I ask. He extends a hand.  
"My name is Tonno," he says.  
"Okay, the market is just a block from here," I say pointing down the way. He nods and we begin walking. I am not used to this feeling. The only boy who pays me any mind is the doctor and even though he's nice I don't like him that way.  
"Are you listening?" I hear Tonno ask.  
"Hai," I say quickly, "Iie, actually I wasn't. What did you say?" He laughs.  
"I asked how many daughters are there in the Tendo household," he says.  
"Three," I say, "Just me, my sisters Nabiki, and Akane. I'm the oldest."  
"Oh I see, here we are I think," he says. He's right and we buy the soy sauce in silence. I guess I've bored him already.  
"Kasumi, Kasumi," yells Ryoga as he comes up to us. Tonno looks at the rival of Ranma with crossed arms. "How is Akane today?" I go to answer when Tonno cuts me off.  
"That's a little rude don't you think. You haven't even said a proper hello to Kasumi," he snaps. Ryoga's eyes widen in surprise.  
"Hello Tonno, it's been a while. Do you want to fight? Because no one calls me rude," he said. Great Tonno is just another muscle looking for a fight.   
"Iie," he says, "But don't you think Kasumi is the one person in the world that there is no reason to be rude too." Ryoga considers this and bows.  
"Good afternoon Miss Kasumi. I would like to inquire after your sister Akane," he says. I can't believe it. Tonno can't be this wonderful.  
"She's fine Ryoga. And Good afternoon to you too. I really must be getting home. Good day Ryoga, come on Tonno-chan," I say. He offers me is arm with a wry smile.  
"Good day to you Ryoga," he says as I take it. I barely control my laughter as we turn around and walk away. Once we get a few feet away I burst out laughing so hard that I have to lean against Tonno.  
"And what as you so amused Miss Tendo?" he asks with mock indignation. I breathe hard trying to recover enough to speak.  
"I've never seen anyone put anyone in their place like that without even firing a punch. I come from a karate based family," I say.   
"Well I'm not real good at karate," he admits sheepishly, "He would have beat me so I prefer to shame people into having my way. I was actually just trying to impress you but hearing your pretty laugh is an okay reward too." I blush deeply and rain in my laughter. But I do not bother to remove my arm from his I like it there too much.   
"Home is right up ahead. And thank you for being such a gentlemen this afternoon," I blurt as we approach the door.  
"Kasumi," I hear father yell, "What took you so long?" Tonno narrows his eyes.  
"That's a little harsh a greeting isn't it," he observes. I smile at the worry in his brow.  
"Oh that's just daddy don't worry about it," I say dragging him into the house. "Gomen otousan, I'm met a friend of Ranma's," I yell in explanation. Mr. Santome and father come out of the house and Mr. Santome smiles widely at Tonno.  
"Tonno my boy," he says approaching him, "It's been a long time. Ranma will be home any minute. I see you escorted our little Kasumi home. Kasumi would you be a dear and go start lunch. We're all hungry." I reluctantly let go of Tonno's arm and head in to make lunch.  
"Good bye Tonno," I say, "See you are lunch." He gives me a handsome smile.   
"See you at lunch Miss Kasumi. I look forward to amusing you again." He says.   
  
  



End file.
